1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus hod and computer program product embodiments for selective constant complexity dismissal in task scheduling in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer systems are found in a variety of settings in today's society. Computing environments and networks may be found at home, at work, at school, in government, and in other settings. Computing environments increasingly store data in one or more storage environments, which in many cases are remote from the local interface presented to a user.
These computing storage environments may use many storage devices such as disk drives, often working in concert, to store, retrieve, and update a large body of data, which may then be provided to a host computer requesting or sending the data. In some cases, a number of data storage subsystems are collectively managed as a single data storage system. These subsystems may be managed by host “sysplex” (system complex) configurations that combine several processing units or clusters of processing units. In this way, multi-tiered/multi-system computing environments, often including a variety of types of storage devices, may be used to organize and process large quantities of data.
Computing environments such as computing storage or computing processing environments may be called upon to execute a large number of tasks. In this regard, such computing environments may leverage scheduling systems to prioritize, execute, and dismiss various tasks.